


I Miss You

by Romhack0101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, ErrorBerry - Freeform, M/M, mention of Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss him...</p><p>But I can't stand him...</p><p>X-X-X-X<br/>Blueberry's PoV, OoC, Hints of One-Sided Errorberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

**Blueberry's PoV**

"... Bro, let's go outside. Chara is waiting for us..."

I winced. That's right. A play date with Chara. I looked down at the beverage in front of me. It was goo-y now, and sticky. I can't believe I let it melt like this... I was just too deep into thought.

"Of course." I reply, and smiled at my brother, "I'll be there in a sec. I gotta... Finish this milkshake."

"Looks like it already melted, bro."

"Still drinkable."

"Whatever you say."

Next thing I know, he was gone, sensing a small spike in magic. Indicating that my brother teleported. I leaned on the table to watch the melted beverage.

Silence.

I decided to finally drink it. Still good, and it doesn't bother my teeth now.

_I could still feel his presence here._

**X-X-X-X**

I sat at a bench, watching as Chara played with the other children.

It was after school, and Chara wanted to stay after to play with their friends. My brother was here too, though he was no where to be seen. I leaned back, trying not to seem too tired or bored. Really, I haven't been sleeping lately...

More then usual anyways...

My brother knows this, but he hasn't said anything, which is good because I don't wanna talk about it. I closed my eyesockets...

Just for a minute...

**X-X-X-X**

_All I see is white._

_Blue wires hang across the "ceiling," with the occasional Red Souls of all the souls that he took. I winced as I see another sign across my left eyesocket... I began to feel a little pain. A twinge of pain in the pit of my non-existant stomach._

_No, no this can't be happening. I've called for him for what felt like days now._

_I needed company, any would do..._

_I began to hyperventilate. My ribcage hurting from my non-existent lungs._

_The Human's Soul held closely..._

_Where is... Chara!?_

_I began to panic as I dug around the "ground" to look for them. Where are they!? Where are they!? No, no, no, no!_

_" **Looking for this?** "_

_I jumped as a familiar voice echoed through the anti-void._

_I looked up to see the familiar figure with wires around their palm. Around his palm was the Soul I was looking for. My eyesockets widen._

_"Don't hurt them!" I cry, "Just don't hurt them, please!"_

_He laughed, and the next thing I know..._

_**Shatter.** _

_Silence._

_Tears began to run down my eyesockets, and the figure flew down. His hands lifted my chin his his grin widen. His wires came down, and just pinned me to the ground._

_" **There. I will never hurt them again. You got what you wanted, Blueberry... Now, it's my turn...** "_

_My eyesockets widen as I began to struggle..._

_I began to scream..._

**X-X-X-X**

"Sans! Sans! Wake up! Wake up, it's only a dream!"

I wasn't aware at first that I was thrashing, but once I realized I was only pinned with Papyrus' magic, I stopped, and then I was just laying there, hyperventilating.

Silence.

"Chara! Chara, are you here!" I cried, and I began thrashing around again, "Brother, let me go so I could find Chara! Chara! Please tell me you're okay!"

' _I am okay!_ '

I look up to see...

"H-Human! Y-You're okay!" I cry, and I began to tear up. The tears rolling down my cheekbones, "Y-You died! I thought I'd never see you again--Human please call me or my brother when you're in danger! Okay!? Oh, human, you had me worried!"

Papyrus may've let me go, but I still laid there and cried. Chara giving me a concerned look. _Almost knowing_...

That's right. They've been through the same situation as me. They were there to keep me company, and without them, I wouldn't have gotten through that alone...

' _Sans... Let's go home..._ '

I nodded, and they helped me up. Papyrus appearing behind us, and they both walked us home. I looked down, eye-sockets empty.

What... Was he gonna do in my dream? He just had me pinned, didn't he? I shivered.

_I miss him..._

_But I just can't stand him..._

**X-X-X-X**

**End...?**


End file.
